fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
♪♫; Campagne: Sessie 3 (SV)
thumb|left|700px Per toeval en taart worden zes lieden met elkaar opgescheept als een verjaardagsfeest volledig in het water valt...omdat een enge dame met een leger skeletten een maskerade veroorzaakt. Affijn, dat komt later wel. Eerst maar eens uit deze hele situatie komen. Samenvatting De groep wordt door Lorcan en een vrouwelijke halfling meegenomen naar het bos. Ze hebben ervoor gekozen om de quest van de Moonmasks als eerste op te lossen. De Ranger die de gids zal zijn bij deze quest is namelijk een oude bekende van Nalima. In het Ancient Forest klinken vreemde desoriënterende geluiden en zijn lichteffecten. Iedereen voelt zich hierbij nogal ongemakkelijk, behalve Nalima. Al snel horen ze een verschrikkelijk gekrijs en iedereen trekt de wapens. Maar het kwaad blijkt al geschied: op het pad liggen zes kobolden, vier goblins en heel veel bloed. Lorcan en Nalima bestuderen de slachtoffers en Nalima vindt een witte veer onder één van de lichamen. Ze vermoedt dat de veer afkomstig is van een Moonmask, wat dat dan ook moge zijn. Ondertussen zijn Celia en Mason Colin en Meredith en Márij aan het kennismaken met Cotton, SIR Cotton, thank you very much. Op bevel van Nalima worden de dode creatures van het pad af gesleept voor ze verder gaan. Een stukje verder valt er plots een verweerde man uit de lucht, op zijn voeten dit keer. Het is een Ranger en hij begroet Nalima als een oude vriend. De Ranger, hij heet Jarin en hij is een mens, brengt de groep naar het Ranger kampement. De anderen vragen zich af of dit Nalima's oude liefde is...? Jarin vindt dat wel leuk en brengt Nalima enorm in verlegenheid. In het kampement worden ze begroet door een stokoude man, ook een mens die Falk heet en veel babbelt, onder andere over Gras. Beiden kennen Nalima van vroeger, hoewel ze dertig jaar geleden voor het laatst in dit kamp was waar ze is opgeleid. Er zit ook een grote grijze vrouw, met donkere tatoeages over haar hele lichaam, op een bankje. Zij is een biggetje aan het aaien en kijkt hoogst verbaasd. Meredith gaat naar haar toe en vraagt naar het biggetje, dat haar huisdier blijkt te zijn (“No! My Jamie is not livestock!”). Falk biedt brood aan aan iedereen en de groep raakt in gesprek met de vrouw, die Dina Skullbreaker blijkt te heten. Ze woont hier sinds vijf jaar. Ze is een Goliath en heeft een klik met Meredith, omdat ze allebei groot en anders gekleurd zijn en daarom vaak anders bejegend worden. Nalima vraagt naar de Rangers die ze vroeger kende en er nu niet zijn. Jarin en Falk vertellen haar over Inahani die vermist is sinds een maand, namelijk sinds de lente equinox. Dat is de enige dag in het jaar dat de monsters rustig zijn en de Rangers gebruiken het als een soort feestdag om een nacht alleen in het bos door te brengen terwijl ze één achterlaten om de wacht te houden. Afgelopen keer was dat Inahani. De Rangers hebben met z'n allen gezocht, maar haar nog niet gevonden. Nalima is geschokt omdat Inahani “als een zus” voor haar was. Lorcan beledigt Fathelan door te zeggen dat hij nu niks meer waard is. Jarin en Nalima vinden dat niet kunnen. Dan komt er een andere man het kampement binnen. Hij leunt op een stok omdat zijn linkerbeen, hoewel het er nog is, totaal onbruikbaar is geworden en in allerlei rare hoeken staat. Naast zijn ongelukkige fysieke gestel is zijn verslagenheid ook zichtbaar in zijn houding en gezicht. Nalima schrikt zich een hoedje, want dit is haar oude leermeester, Fathelan de elf. Ze begroeten elkaar, maar Fathelan schaamt zich voor zijn been. Hij laat er ook niks over los en trekt zich uiteindelijk terug in zijn tent. Nalima besluit met hem te gaan praten en Márij gaat met hem mee. De rest blijft bij het kampvuur zitten. Nalima en Márij vertellen de rest van de groep, en per ongeluk Rose Cotton, waar ze de moonmask kunnen vinden en dat deze de beschikking hebben tot een gigantische bibliotheek. Ze vertellen ook dat de verdwijning van Inahani en de gewelddadige Moonmasks iets met elkaar te hebben. Ze moeten hier echter wel voor naar de Ancient Forest toe. Rose Cotton wil vervolgens het bos afbranden, maar Márij weet haar er van te overtuigen dat de bomen imuum zijn voor vuur. De groep besluit om de volgende dag richting de Ancient Forest te gaan (details over kampvuurgesprekken en dergelijke missen hier). De volgende dag gaat de groep op pad. Terwijl Falk Lorcan afleidt met zijn verhalen over gras en Rose Cotton ergens anders is (waar ook alweer?), gaat de groep op pad. Ze arriveren zonder verdere problemen aan de grens met het Ancient Forest en ontmoeten daar twee niet al te snuggere Moonmasks. Deze zijn verbaasd over het feit dat twee “pinklings” hun taal spreken (Elvish), maar zijn ook zeer gefascineerd door Clabella. Blijkbaar zijn Moonmasks dol op de kleur blauw. De Moonmasks besluiten dat ze de groep wel mee willen nemen naar de bibliotheek, maar willen wel dat iedereen geblindoekt gaat. Iedereen spiekt, twee worden er gesnapt en Clabella overtuigt de Moonmasks dat ze blind is. De moonmasks tillen de groep op en vliegen ze het Acient Forest in. Het gaat te snel om te zien waar ze precies heen gaan. De groep wordt in een hol gedumpt en komt in de bibliotheek terecht. Het specifieke gedeelte wordt The Cellar genoemd. Hier zouden “The Most Ancient Books” liggen. De groep wordt niet al te warm verwelkomd door de leider van de Moonmasks. Volgens mij begon Clabella hier weer over de Way of the Grass nadat hij had wat vragen had gesteld over haar blindheid. De leider, wiens naam ik of vergeten ben of die we zijn vergeten te vragen, vertelt ons dat de jongere generatie Moonmasks extreem reageerden toen een van de boeken werd gestolen. Ze zijn toen de lieden in de omgeving aan gaan vallen. (Er was nog iets met Carvae zelf, maar mis wederom aantekeningen). De gemoederen zullen waarschijnlijk bedaren als we het boek snel terugbrengen. Ze hebben een van de dieven weten te grijpen, namelijk Inahani (de elf die in het rangerkamp vermist werd). Nalima herkent Inahani direct, maar tot grote schok van de rest blijkt Mason Collin Inahani ook te kennen. De twee hebben blijkbaar een verleden. Mason Collin blijkt een van de dieven te zijn die het oude boek heeft gestolen. Het ligt blijkbaar in de herberg in Grayhawk onder een plank in zijn kamer. Om Inahani te redden, biedt Mason Collin aan dat hij blijft in plaats van de vermiste elf. Márij is ook bereid als gijzelaar te blijven (als is het maar als excuus, omdat Marieke de volgende sessie er niet bij kan zijn). De groep verlaat vervolgens de bibliotheek. Categorie:Lyria Epica Categorie:Mvs109